When consuming images, users of computing devices often desire the images in a different format than originally provisioned. For example, a user of a computing device with a small display may wish for a reduced size image, while a user of a computing device with a large display may wish for an increased size image. Similarly, a colorblind user may wish for a color-corrected image or an artistic user may wish for an effect or overlay to be applied to the image. A computing device will apply various transformations to the original image to yield the desired image, which is often a processor intensive task and increasingly is done by an image transformation service that is provided on a different computing device than the computing device consuming the content. By using an external image transformation service, users may conserve battery life on mobile computing devices and make use of more robust graphical processors and software than their devices include. However, using an external image transformation service uses bandwidth to transmit the image back and forth between computing devices, which can be exacerbated when a Content Distribution Network (CDN) provides the image to the user, and must rely on the image source to handle the request to the image transformation service.